Último Adiós
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: La vida de él a cambio de que ella quede libre y segura. ¿Cómo será el último adiós de Ginny y Harry?


**Notas Iniciales:** Este fic esta basado en un fragmento de "Herejía" de Anselm Audley. Y es que… ¡Vamos Cathan¡No podes ser tan imbécil¡Es tu última noche de vida, Thetis te concede la compañía de la persona que más amas en el mundo y… ¿es necesario que Ravenna sea quien tome la iniciativa! (O sea, que se te tire encima para ese único beso)

**Último Adiós**

Una Estrella. Otra y otra.

Los astros luminosos ya estaban todos ubicados en sus respectivos lugares en el cielo y Sirio, siempre la más brillante y hermosa, reinaba magnífica sobre el horizonte.

Entonces… ya debía de ser medianoche.

_Seis horas._

Se pasó una mano por la negra cabellera, maldiciendo al universo por haber permitido que él llegara a esa situación. _Y no solo él_… pensó con remordimiento.

Y es que, de haber estado en otra situación, no habría importado que le hubieran quitado la varita. Tenía tanta magia en la sangre que solo utilizaba la varita para canalizarla, y hubiera podido perfectamente salir de esa situación en otras circunstancias. Pero no en estas. _No en estas._

Porque había pocas posibilidades de que, furioso y cansado como estaba, lograse controlar su magia y, de no hacerlo, la habitación volaría en mil pedazos. Y aunque lograra controlar el arrebato de poder, las paredes no solo eran indestructibles, sino que estaban encantadas con un hechizo que haría que la piedra ardiera en estado de ebullición al sentir la vibración de cualquier tipo de magia que no fuera exterior, convirtiendo el cuarto en un horno asfixiante.

No le hubiera importado. Preferiría mil veces morir en un arrebato suicida que darle a Lord Voldemort el gusto de matarlo con sus propias manos. Pero no era su vida, ya perdida, la que en ese momento se estaba jugando. _Era la vida de Ginny._

Ahora comprendía que no la habían dejado con él como gesto de benevolencia (algo imposible de pensar de Voldemort), sino para garantizar su buen comportamiento. _Sabían_ que él no haría nada que pudiese llegar a poner la vida de la pelirroja en riesgo.

Ella tenía la cabeza gacha y sus largos cabellos rojos le tapaban la cara, por lo que él no podía ver su expresión. Sin embargo, hacía media hora que no decía palabra, por lo que supuso que estaría dormida, agotada luego de haber secado todas las lágrimas de su alma. Por eso, se sorprendió sobremanera cuando ella alzó la cabeza y lo miro con esos ojos castaños y brillantes, tan hermosos y profundos.

Su voz era la de un cachorrito atemorizado.

Por favor Harry. Dime que _no es cierto_.

Él se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su mentón en la perfumada cabellera.

Ay, Gin, lo lamento tanto…

El cuerpo de ella tembló por un momento, sacudido por un espasmo de llanto, pero se calmó enseguida.

Te amo- murmuro, más como si hablara con si misma que con él.

Él le besó el hermoso cabello rojo.

También te amo, princesa.

Ella se acomodó contra el pecho de él.

¿Sabes? Hay tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado contarte, y ahora ya no hay tiempo…

Cuéntame- susurró él, con los ojos cerrados.

No. No vale la pena- se negó ella- Serán palabras vanas. Ya estás pálido y frío de anticipación.

Él se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza, provocando que ella lanzara un pequeño gemido de dolor, por lo que la soltó.

No me dejes- le suplico. Él no sabía si ella se refería a que la había soltado o a su inminente muerte al amanecer.

Te dejaré, Gin Ahora o luego¿qué más da?

No me dejes- repitió ella, acercándose poco a poco a él.- No valgo la pena.

Es una decisión tomada.- dio por finalizada la discusión Harry. Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos, mientras la tomaba de la cintura para atraerla más hacia si y con la otra mano acariciaba la cabellera pelirroja…

Seis horas.

Seis horas es un tiempo ínfimo cuando se lo pasa con la persona amada.

La beso con calma y largamente, le rindió tributo a su cabello de hada, memorizo con facilidad los valles y colinas de su extasiante geografía.

Pero el amanecer llego y con él, el momento de la despedida.

Las manos de los amantes parecían fundidas la una en la otra. Finalmente él la beso por última vez, con ternura y tristeza sosegada, y acercó su boca a su oído para decirle un último adiós que solo ella conoció, pues se llevo sus palabras a la tumba.

Luego, se dio vuelta y, sin mirar atrás, se marcho. Iba con el corazón en calma a pesar de marchar a su condena final. Había sido la vida de ella a cambio de que él se entregara pacíficamente. Un cambio justo y limpio. Ella viviría. De eso estaba seguro. No representaba ninguna amenaza latente para Voldemort, y a él le convenía más como una bruja aterrorizada que contribuyese a sembrar el espanto a su nombre en la comunidad mágica que como una cara anónima en la lista de muertos.

Ella, en cambio, tenía el alma destrozada. Atesoró las palabras de Harry en su corazón, como si fueran lo más valioso del mundo y se propuso como única meta cumplir lo que le había prometido en silencio a su único amor. Voldemort no podía saber que ella no llegaría a cumplir ese futuro que él le había designado.

La castaña tejía en silencio mientras observaba jugar a sus hijos y a sus sobrinos, siguiendo con especial atención los movimientos de dos de ellos.

Ella tenía el cabello largo y rojo Weasley, pero sus ojos no eran castaños ni azules como los del resto de los niños, sino de un brillante color verde esmeralda. Lilian Ginebra Potter.

Él tenía los ojos avellana característicos de la menor Weasley, pero el cabello alborotado y color azabache. James Harry Potter.

Habían nacido para la resistencia, pero no podían saberlo aún. Todavía eran muy niños, se dijo Hermione mientras continuaba tejiendo.

Algún día, cuando fueran mayores, vengarían la muerte no solo de sus abuelos paternos y de su padre y de tantos otros pobres inocentes que fueron brutalmente asesinados por Lord Voldemort, sino también la de su madre, que no había sobrevivido a su marido más que nueve meses, tiempo que le alcanzó para ver nacer a sus hijos, acariciarlos tiernamente, sonreír diciendo que ambos eran iguales a Harry, pedir que los nombraran como a sus abuelos y besarlos dulcemente en la frente. Hermione había decidido agregar el nombre de los padres al de los abuelos en el nombramiento de los mellizos. La familia Weasley, por unanimidad, había decidido que ella y Ron se convirtieran en los padres adoptivos de los recién nacidos.

_"Todavía son muy niños_" se repitió la castaña. "_Pero crecerán_. _Yo que tú, empezaría a temblar , Lord Voldemort"_

_"Cuida a esas criaturas en tu vientre, Gin. Ellas son nuestra esperanza, nuestra proyección a futuro. Te estaré esperando arriba. Nunca olvides que te amo"_

_¿Comentarios?_

_fskoropadcnba.uba.ar _

Graciaspor leer!

Estrella


End file.
